


Don't ask me to choose

by Agent Finlay (AgentFinlay)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Dom Bucky Barnes, Double Penetration, F/M, I feel like i need to go write fluff to atone for my sins, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Knifeplay, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Quarantine has prompted some creative writing and is exposing me as a perv, Reader-Insert, Steve Rodgers - Freeform, Sub Steve Rogers, Switch OC, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, sharing is caring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23844088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentFinlay/pseuds/Agent%20Finlay
Relationships: Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers/OC
Kudos: 25





	Don't ask me to choose

I laid on the couch between them, my head on Steve's lap while Bucky's hand moved up and down my calf. It was a comfortable way for the three of us to sprawl across the couch without anyone being left out. The movie was almost over and Steve balanced the empty popcorn bowl on my back, freeing a hand to scroll through the Netflix queue while the other laid posessively on my shoulder. Bucky took advantage of the cover the bowl provided and slid his hand to my ass for a quick squeeze. Sam chose that moment to walk in on our binge movie marathon, stopping to look at the scene on the couch. 

"Aw, come on." I would choose to believe Sam's tone was jealousy but I'd learned better by now. My refusal to stop flirting with both Steve and Bucky had always bothered him but apparently the public display of affection he had walked in on was too much. "Flip a coin, something. Damn." He went to the kitchen and Steve pressed play on the next movie in the lineup without any of us saying a word but I did wonder how long this arrangement would last. We hadn't discussed it, not really, but neither of them had seemed bothered when I spent time with the other. Both of them fulfilled different things in their own ways, but they were two sides of the same coin. Choosing between them was like choosing between heads or tails when what you needed was a quarter. 

The next morning I sat on the bench in the bay window of my kitchen, reading while my coffee cooled on the table beside me. It had been pretty quiet, the boys had disappeared into the gym before dawn and I'd taken advantage of the rare moment to myself by sleeping in, eventually making my way here. I was almost disappointed when they walked in, standing on the opposite side of the table, patiently waiting for me to look up from my book before speaking. 

"We've been thinking...about what Sam said yesterday." Damn it, Sam. I knew you pressing the issue would lead to this eventually.

"About me choosing one of you?" I put my bookmark between the pages and laid the paperback on the table before looking up. They stood slightly apart, Steve’s cheeks were flushed and he was fidgeting nervously like he wasn’t sure about having the conversation. Bucky watched me with the same cocky look he always had when he set his mind to something he wanted. Even the way they stood in front of me now only amplified my inability to choose. There was Steve, a confident commander on the field but eager to take direction in other areas, blushing like a school boy as he looked at me. Then there was Bucky, normally blending in with the crowd but here in the kitchen he was staring me down with a predator grin that threatened to put me in my place. If I was going to have to choose which side of the switch I was sticking too...I wasn’t sure I could. "I told you, I don’t want to choose. If you're going to make me...I don’t have an answer." Bucky took my hand and pulled me out of my seat, steering me around the table toward Steve. He led me into Steve's personal space, stopping me when I was standing chest to chest with him. I felt the hard length of him pressing against my belly through his jeans as James leaned against my back, pinning me between them. 

"We aren't asking you to choose." He whispered rough in my ear, a tone usually reserved for private spaces and my brain took a moment to catch up.

"Oh?" Bucky’s other hand reached past me, grabbing the back of Steve’s head and bringing his face closer to mine. “Oh!”

"We talked about it, and neither of us are okay with the idea of not having you." Bucky’s hand ran across my shoulders and up the length of my neck as he spoke, holding me firmly in place with the rest of his body. "So both of us will."

"If that's okay with you." Steve slid his hands on my hips and pressed harder against me as he spoke. I nodded, my brain at a loss for higher functions like speech. Steve smiled mischievously and something told me that all of this had been his idea, although no one would believe he was the instigator between the two of them. "There is something for you on your bed." He kissed me lightly, lips barely brushing in a way that left me reaching for more but Bucky's hand on my neck kept me firmly planted as Steve walked away. I watched him disappear into the stairwell before Bucky spun me around and pressed me against the wall, my back hitting with a soft thud.

"Are you going to be good for me?" I knew what he was asking, letting him have total control when we were together had become a comfortable place for us and he was making sure I was alright bringing Steve into that equation. 

"Y-yes." I stammered, knowing he would hold me there until he got a verbalized response. It had taken some convincing to get him to take control like this, but once he'd started he enjoyed having total say in at least this aspect of his life. It was also a pleasant change of pace for me, when I was with Steve I was the one calling the shots to give him one part of his life where he didn't have to. 

"Good." He kissed my forehead, a gentle contrast to his commanding tone. "Go put on your present, nothing else, and meet us downstairs."

I did as I was told, putting on the black dress. It had taken years to figure out how to tie myself into a corset but the practice paid off, luckily the dress had over the shoulder straps to hold the bodice up and I laced it with practiced ease. When I walked down the stairs into what was usually utilized as a workout space I saw that the equipment had been cleared. The mats were still on the floor and a chair had been moved to the center, otherwise the immediate area was empty. Bucky greeted me, He stood before me in his black jeans and matching tank, offering his hand to me as he had upstairs. I took it and he again led me to where Steve stood. This time he stopped me a few inches short of us touching and I watched Steve's eyes move up and down my body. I resisted the urge to cover myself with my arms as the unexpected wave of modesty swept over me. I wasn’t used to feeling shy under the gaze of Steve Rogers but feeling Bucky’s scrutinizing glare as he walked circles around us gave me goosebumps. Bucky stopped pacing and wrapped his fingers in my hair at the base of my skull, gripping tightly as he wrenched my face up to Steve's. He stopped when our faces were near enough to feel his breath mingling with mine, letting me go and taking a step toward the chair. He spun it in front of him, sitting about a foot from us with it's back between his legs as he draped his metal arm over the top lazily. Steve and I kept looking at each other, neither daring to move without permission. 

"Take off his shirt." Bucky gestured between us. When I moved too quickly in my excitement I felt a firm SMACK crack across my ass cheek, the sound more jarring than the sting. "Slowly." He added to the command. I saw Steve chew his bottom lip as I started on the top button, undoing it with a languid pace that was driving us both crazy. I wanted to rip it off him, I wanted to say 'fuck these buttons' and send them flying, but I had agreed to be good. I let my fingers touch the bare skin under the edges of the shirt as I worked the buttons, earning myself another slap on the ass for the indulgence. The red stinging palmprint was worth the trade off, in my opinion. When I was done with the buttons I looked over at Bucky, eyes pleading for permission. 

“Tell me what you want.” He watched me, daring me to do it instead of asking. I bit my lip and laid my palms on Steve’s chest. This time the smack left my skin tingling but I’d been ready for it, bracing myself not to fall off balance. “You’re being a very bad girl.” Bucky tisked at you. 

“Can I touch him, please?” I asked softly. 

“Is that what you want, punk? He looked at Steve who was conspicuously staring down at my cleavage between us. Steve nodded in response and earned a spank of his own. I jumped, the warm red mark on my own skin tingling in response to the sound. “Answer me.”

“Yes.” I heard the need in his voice before another SMACK came from behind him, evoking a low growl in his chest that made me wonder how much harder Bucky might be swatting him. 

"Yes, what?" Bucky cocked his head in Steve's direction and he blushed under the scrutiny. 

"Yes, please." 

“You have my permission to touch his exposed skin. Nothing else.” I traced my fingers across his chest and up to his shoulders where I slid my hands into the tops of his sleeves. I let my hands slide over every muscle in his arms as I pushed the shirt down and off. I had to lean forward to reach around him and I watched the muscles in his jaw twitch as he struggled to hold still. Bucky had seen it too. 

"Do you want to kiss her?" He asked and saw Steve lick his lips before exhaling a single word.

"Yes" The crack of palm on clothed skin split the air and Steve corrected himself before Bucky had to ask. “Yes, please!”

"Soon." Bucky grinned wickedly before turning back to me. "Take his belt off first."

I felt my way from his sides to the front of his belt, never breaking contact with his skin until I reached the buckle. I didn't break eye contact as I undid the leather band, leaving the ends hanging loose and undone for a moment before sliding it slowly off and handing it to Bucky. 

"Thank you." Bucky nodded approvingly as he stood, placing the chair behind Steve. "Sit." Steve sat without question, leaving me standing over him as Bucky circled us once more. It made the hair on my neck stand on end and I couldn't hide the quiver in my breath when I inhaled. He walked behind Steve, taking his arms one by one and binding them together behind the chair back with the belt. Steve and I looked at each other while we waited and I saw a familiar expression on his face as the restraints tightened, the difference being it was usually me doing the tying. 

"Kneel" Bucky pointed to the space between Steve's knees and I did as I was told. "Take off his pants."

I got the button unfastened quickly but the zipper gave me some trouble, an excited part of Steve's anatomy pressed against the metal teeth from within as it begged to be free. Bucky saw me struggling to achieve my goals carefully and took pity. He leaned over Steve’s shoulder, looking me in the eye and making sure his words would be felt as well as heard as he growled:

"Break it."

I grabbed both sides of the partly open fly and pulled with all my strength, the zipper popped apart and the seam beneath tore with a satisfying RIIIIP. I pushed the frayed ends around Steve's hips as he lifted them off the chair for me to get under. I pushed the pants down and off, tossing them aside.

When I was done Bucky held his hands out to me over Steve's shoulders, gesturing for me to take them. I did and he pulled me into a position that left me straddling Steve’s lap, my arms behind his head and my feet unable to touch the floor as they draped his thighs. Bucky made sure there was too much space between our hips to provide any relief to our mounting frustration via friction as he maneuvered until my chest was barely brushing Steve's. Our noses brushed but neither of us dared to make a move. 

"Do you want him to kiss you?" Bucky asked and Steve closed his eyes, breathing heavily as he waited for my response. 

"Yes, please." The anticipation in my chest made me feel like I was holding my breath.

"You have until I'm done." He started lacing a nylon rope through my elbows behind Steve's head, working loops and knots toward my wrists. I knew how long it would take him to finish, I didn't have much time to enjoy the reprieve from my deprivation but I was torn between relieving myself and keeping Steve wanting. I let my lips touch his softly, he craned his neck forward for something deeper but I pulled back. He moaned in protest and I heard Bucky chuckle. "So impatient." 

I kept teasing Steve with gentle brushes of my lips until I felt Bucky loop something through my bonds. A second later my arms were wrenched upward and I felt my weight come off of Steve's lap. I looked up to see where a second rope had been tossed over the rafters before Bucky pulled until I was eye level with him instead of Steve. I dangled from my arms, my feet only reaching the mat beneath me enough to relieve the weight on my shoulders. He tied the other end of the tether to the chair before walking behind me and out of sight. I felt metal run up the outside of my uplifted arm and recognized the feel of Bucky prosthetic hand. His other snaked around my waist, feeling it's way up my body and to my neck. The hand on my throat was hot in contrast to the metal one that was moving down my spine. When he reached my legs he took the fabric of my skirt in his fist, balling the fabric one handed to slowly reveal more and more thigh to our one man audience. Before he exposed everything he slid his hand under the fabric, letting it drop around his waist to obscure his finger dipping between my legs before running across my thigh to rest on my hip. The touch did little more than tease but I saw Steve shifting in his chair, unable to do anything but watch. I felt Bucky put pressure on my throat making my breathing sound more ragged and ensuring I wasn't the one to answer his next question. 

"I think this has been on long enough." He removed his hand from my skirts and I heard the click of a tactical knife leaving its sheath. I felt the flat of the blade against the skin of my back as he pushed it under the first shoulder strap, tilting the knife until the fabric popped apart. He repeated the process on the other strap before bringing his arm around to the front for Steve to see. He started the blade at my jaw before dragging it down, following the curve of my neck to my collarbone and down to my cleavage, being sure not to cut me while letting me know that he could. 

"What do you think Steve? Should we let her keep her present a little longer or…" he popped the first lace from the top of the bodice, the ribbon now resisting against the sharp knife. "Should I cut it off?" 

Another ribbon popped and I knew the bodice couldn't lose many more and stay on. Steve made a series of sounds that I assumed were meant to be words and I felt Bucky's chest shake as he chucked against me. He buried his face in my hair, his breath tickling the sensitive skin behind my ear before his teeth grazed my neck. 

"Do you want it off?" He asked me in a growl as he moved his body against mine and I felt all of him pressed against my rear. 

"Please, yes, please." I would have said yes to anything, I wanted it all, whatever they had planned for me I was here for it. 

He kept the blade moving, cutting through the new ribbons like butter until the top of the dress fell open, only the skirt hitched around my waist keeping it up. The hand on my throat roamed south leaving a trail of heat in its wake as it pushed the bodice down, freeing my breasts before taking one into his grip. I gasped as he squeezed, rising on my toes to lean into him as he bit the base of my neck. I heard a moan and I wasn't entirely sure which of the three of us it had come from. The hand holding the knife moved down my stomach, placing the blade between my skin and the waist of the skirt. He pressed his thumb over the fabric, holding it in place before jerking his arm up in one swift motion that left the dress in pieces. He put the knife away and tossed the dress into the same pile where Steve's ruined pants lay. He held me in full display, running his hands over my naked body while Steve watched every caress. I felt my face get hot, my brain catching up to what we were doing and feeling a little self conscious having both of their attention on me. Bucky noticed the sudden tension in my body and I heard him whisper reassurances in my ear. 

"We can stop. Just say the word." He reminded me that while he was playing the part, I was as much in control here as he was. I knew that he would stop if I was too uncomfortable with this arrangement after all. I wasn’t. 

"Please." I panted. "Don't stop."

"If you insist." He responded loud enough for Steve to hear. "But I don't want to do all the work." he said with mock exasperation before letting me go. He walked behind Steve's chair, taking the rope attached to me in his hands and pulling until my feet were off the ground, he tied it off again and leaned over Steve to loop the excess around my waist and pull me forward. When I was close enough he dropped the rope and grabbed my legs by the backs of my knees before I fell. He leaned back, bringing my thighs to either side of Steve's head until his breath warmed my skin and he crossed my ankles behind the chair so I could hold myself there. 

"What are you waiting for, punk? A written invitation?" Bucky grabbed Steve by the back of his head and pushed him towards me, it was all the instruction he needed. His tongue moved against me, parting the folds with every pass as Bucky stalked around us, stopping to press his chest against my back to lift the strain off my shoulders. I used his body as leverage, adjusting my hips to grant Steve easier access and he thanked me by running his tongue over my exposed clit, wriggling over the sensitive nub until I started to squirm. When I did, Bucky slid his metal hand between us, blocking Steve's mouth from me as he slid his middle finger inside slowly, stopping halfway and moving in a torturous teasing motion. His fingers were cold compared to Steve’s tongue and the difference amplified the sensation of his touch as I arched against him, my legs involuntarily squeezing to hold him inside me but unable to close with Steve between them. Instead I rocked my hips up, wanting more. I wanted him to go deeper, I wanted all of him, either of them. I felt like my body was empty of everything but the need to be touched and if I didn't I would explode. His fingers spread me apart in full view of Steve who I felt panting heavily against the sensitive flesh. 

"Please." I managed. No question had been asked but I couldn't wait anymore. "Please."

He held me tight to his chest as he lifted me off of Steve's shoulders, holding me between them. His metal hand was still between my legs and he moved it in a small slow circle as he pushed my hips backwards into him. He reached up, cutting my arms free and letting me drop the few inches to the ground before grabbing the back of my head by the hair and turning my face to him over my shoulder. He kissed me hard and I melted against him before he bent me forward at the waist, face to face with Steve. 

"See what he tastes like." I kissed Steve, his tongue touched mine with a brief spark of desire before Bucky hand slapped my ass and he pulled me away before pushing my face lower. I tugged at the elastic band of Steve's briefs, sliding them down his hips. I spread my hands across his muscular thighs, feeling him tense and relax as I pressed my lips over the tip of his cock. I worked my tongue along his length within my mouth, each stroke pushing him deeper into my throat. I felt Bucky's hands moving to grasp my hips before traveling over my ass and down the backs of my thighs, still not doing anything to penetrate beyond the slightest teasing finger. 

"Get the knife." Bucky’s voice was rough, he leaned forward so I could reach the sheath in this position on his calf. "Cut him loose." 

I had to stop what I was doing, the line of saliva and precum that hung from my lips to Steve’s shaft distracting from the apologetic glance before I started sawing through the leather belt around his forearms. Once Steve's hands were free I straightened, turning to hand bucky his knife. He took it from me, throwing it to stick into one of the wooden columns that supported the ceiling before shoving me backwards onto Steve’s lap. He caught me with an 'oof' of surprise before Bucky stepped up to us, pulling the black tank over his head and leaving me eye level with his abdomen. 

"Take them off" he ordered, his voice holding familiar notes of desperation now that he was letting himself enjoy it. I hastily undid his belt and pants, shoving them to the floor with his underwear in one quick movement. My greedy hands grasped the back of his thighs and pulled him closer, ready to take him into my mouth as I had Steve. Instead he wound his metal hand into my hair and held me back. "Slow down. You'll get what you want." He held us both steady, too far to touch him with my mouth which I realized still was hanging open. He ran his thumb across my lips and my tongue reached out to taste him. He grinned and lifted me, bringing my mouth to his neck where I kissed and licked obediently. He moved me lower and my tongue traced a line from his neck to his chest. 

“Go on, Punk.” Bucky growled over my shoulder, he didn’t have to tell him twice. I felt Steve’s mouth on me from behind, his strong hands digging fingers into my hips and holding me steady as his tongue ran over my clit and into me. I wanted his hands to join his tongue in it’s exploration but they only held me tighter. Bucky’s hand pulled my hair as I sank my teeth into his nipple, the hiss of pain and pleasure that escaped him exciting me more. I moved down his torso, tasting every inch of his body as I made my way down the thin line of dark hair. When I reached my destination he held himself in his hand, stroking slowly as he pressed to my lips. I parted them, reaching out to touch him with my tongue before taking him into my mouth. He groaned as his hips moved, leaning into me, and I echoed the sound as Steve pressed his mouth between my legs. Bucky’s pace quickened and I felt myself moving between them, desperate to reach some sort of conclusion to this madness. Instead Bucky pulled me off of him, bringing my mouth to his and my body away from Steve. When he broke the kiss he turned my head so that I could see Steve behind us, he watched eyes clouded with desire, his lips and chin glistened with the wetness of me. Bucky spread my legs apart with his feet, putting me with one leg on either side of Steve. He lowered me onto his lap, Steve’s cock pressed into my lower back. That’s not where I wanted it to go but I’d promised to be a good girl, and that meant sitting on whatever Bucky wanted only when he wanted it. 

Steve held my waist and pulled me closer, spreading his legs apart and mine with them. He was hard, the length of him pressing against the length of my ass as he gently moved my hair over one shoulder before his mouth found the back of my neck, laying soft kisses up my spine as his hands explored my breasts. I leaned my head back, closing my eyes as Bucky stepped out of reach. I didn't look to see where he went, the sensation of being touched all over was a distraction enough. My hands started to wander on their own, tracing circles up Steve's thighs beneath mine, resisting the urge to touch the places I wanted to be touched, to give myself the release that was being withheld from me. As though reading my thoughts I felt Bucky's hands grab my wrists and pull them away. When I opened my eyes he was leaning down in front of me, kissing and sucking at my breasts and moving his way down. I felt Steve slouch in the chair under me moving us both closer to Bucky before holding my back against his chest. Steve's hands gripped my thighs and spread them wide as Bucky's mouth covered me. His tongue felt hot and his approach was very different from what I'd experienced with Steve. Where Steve was gentle and methodical Bucky was wild and thorough. His teeth nipped at my clit, sending a jolt of sensation through me before his tongue dove back into my depths. I could feel Steve’s heart in his chest, pounding against me as he breathed heavily against my neck. When my fingers twitched to wind themselves into Bucky’s long hair and grind against his beautiful stupid face I felt Steve’s hands around my wrists. He groaned as I wriggled on his lap trying to reach climax as Bucky teased me with his tongue, stubble on his cheeks scratching my thighs. Bucky pulled away, leaving me teetering on the edge but not letting me have my satisfaction. He wiped his mouth with a grin as he stood from me, getting to his feet and pulling me up with him. He kissed me, letting me taste myself on his tongue before turning me away from him, holding onto my waist as I faced Steve who didn't miss a step. As soon as I turned he grabbed my arms and pulled my face down to him, his hand on the back of my neck holding me to him like he would never let go. His other hand held mine to his chest where I could feel his heart thrumming like a trapped hummingbird. Bucky positioned himself behind me, the head of his cock sliding against me as his hands gripped my ass to keep me from leaning back onto him. His metal arm wrapped around the front of me, stroking my clit in a slow rhythm that made my body start begging all over again. 

"Please." I whispered against Steve's lips between kisses. "God, please." I felt something warm and thick being spread thoroughly in every crevice and running down my thighs and wondered for a moment if Bucky had gotten ahead of himself when I realized the truth. I wasn’t opposed to what he was doing, taking me to the edge and back until I was desperate for any penetration. It was a familiar play from Bucky when he was feeling like he needed me to reassure my obedience and I enjoyed it, but it wasn’t something Steve had ever shown interest in. What would he think? Something in my face must have changed because Steve pressed his forehead to mine, looking my in the eye.

"Say the word" he whispered. Say the word and we could stop. He squeezed my hands in his, a reassuring gesture. I closed my eyes and tried to listen to what my body wanted, it was pretty good at yelling stop when I was going to regret something but all it was screaming now was 'PLEASE'. I kissed him, hard and frantic and I felt the shocked inhale of surprise as I reached between us to take his erection in my hand. Bucky continued to spread thick lube over the sensitive parts of me, after a second I realized everywhere it touched felt...tingly, like the nerve endings were waking up but not as severe as the pins and needles you get from an extremity losing circulation. He pressed the head of his cock into me and stopped, rocking back and forth but never giving me more than an inch or two, as he did his thumb pressed against my ass and the pressure felt the same as the teasing elsewhere. When he slid inside the relief of something filling the emptiness overshadowed the details of where I was being filled and I pushed against him, increasing the pressure as I realized neither of them was stopping me from moving anymore. 

Steve let me go, finding its way to my breast and pinching my nipple between his fingers before taking it all in his hands and squeezing. I closed my eyes and rocked my body back feeling Bucky's cock slide into me, he didn’t move his hips but his fingers thrust in and out of my ass, spreading me with every thrust but it wasn't enough. The sound that came out of me could only be described as a pout, which is not what any of us were going for here. 

"What do you want" I wasn't sure which of them asked, the voice was husky and aroused and I was beyond whatever thinking was required to identify it further.

"I just want you to fuck me." I begged. I felt Bucky withdraw his cock, leaving me with an empty feeling despite the fingers still twisting inside me. With his other hand he grabbed my hair, pulling me upright before curling his hand on my neck. He pulled me close to his chest and held me still, standing on my toes with his fingers in me and his hand around my throat, warm liquid running down my thighs as I watched Steve get up from the chair to stand in front of me. I rarely felt vulnerable under his sharp blue gaze but as they looked over my body I couldn't stop the tingle across my bare flesh. He kissed the top of each of my breasts, nipples standing at attention in response. 

“On the floor.” Bucky ordered, Steve did as he was told. He lowered himself onto the thin sparring mat, laying on his back and stroking his own erection as he watched Bucky holding me. 

“You want him?” Bucky whispered in my ear and I nodded frantically in response. He withdrew from me before guiding me by the back of the neck to where Steve lay. “Say it.”

“I want him.” I panted. I felt his palm softly graze by asscheek before the diciplinary smack landed. 

“Tell me...specifically...what you want.” I could hear the impatience and feel him stroking himself just out of eyesite. 

“Please, Bucky…”I started, trying to make my brain remember words get them out without drooling all over myself like an invalid. His grip on the back of my neck tightened as I spoke. “Please, I want Steve to fuck me.” He rewarded me by pushing down on my neck until my knees folded under me, making me kneel over Steve. 

“Touch her.” He ordered Steve, who obeyed by propping himself up on his elbows and taking my breast in his mouth. 

“Is this what you want?” He forced my head to turn and look at Steve’s cock instead of watching the way his tongue traced around my nipples. 

“Yes, please...please.” He pulled me out of Steve’s reach, tossing me onto my back on the mat beside him. I laid still, waiting for instruction and trying to resist the urge to touch myself. Bucky kicked my legs apart and gestured for Steve to come to him. Steve got to his knees and crawled between my legs. Bucky grabbed his hair and pulled his face to look up at him. 

“Do you want to fuck her, punk? Is that what you want? Is that why you’re on your knees?”

“Yes.”

“Tell me what you want, Punk. Tell me how desperate you are to get your dick wet. Maybe I’ll let you.”

“Please, Buck.”

“Please, WHAT?”

“Please…” Steve’s eyes met mine, Steve usually didn’t talk much during sex and it was never dirty. His cheeks were flushed and he was panting, as desperate for release as I was. “Please, let me feel her pussy on my cock.” I felt my face get hot, did Captain America just say pussy? Why was that so hot?

“If I let you fuck her, you aren’t going to cum like some two-pump chump are you?” Bucky teased as he let go of Steve’s hair, pushing him toward me. Steve shook his head and Bucky leaned down, palm striking his bare ass. “Are you going to cum as soon as your prick gets wet, punk?”

“No, I won’t.” He answered Bucky but his attention was on me as he crawled above me, His mouth teased my breasts before moving to my neck as he spread my thighs with his knees and pressed himself against me. I lifted my hips, wanting him to sheath himself in one thrust but I knew he wouldn't. Neither of my boys were lacking in the endowment department, not by a long shot, but even Bucky would tell you that Steve is bigger. Unfortunately, Steve is also engrained with a strong need to not hurt you, even when you ask for it nicely. I wrapped my ankles behind his thighs and pulled him closer, inching him into me until his hips ground into mine. I held him there wriggling my body like a worm on a hook if the hook somehow brought the worm sheer euphoria. He pulled out almost completely and pushed back in, repeating the motion torturously slow. I grabbed his ears and pulled his face to mine, lips covering his in a desperate attempt to get him to go harder, faster, but he kept his pace. I moaned every time the length of him pushed past that perfect spot inside, the promise of orgasm being teased with every torturously slow thrust but never building. I broke the kiss and turned to see Bucky sitting back in the chair grinning wickedly, his hand stroking himself as he watched Steve pulling in and out of me. I reached for him but he was too far away to touch and he smiled at the attempt. I shifted my hips, rolling Steve onto his back and he grabbed me as I straddled him, keeping me from changing the methodical pace he’d set for us. I reached between my legs to rub my clit and heard a disappointed tisk coming from Bucky. My hands froze. 

“Who said you could do that?” He asked as he got to his feet, walking towards the two of us. 

“I’m sorry. Please Bucky...please.” I was, it was rare that I didn't’ stick to Bucky’s strict instruction but I was so desperate to get off. He stood just out of reach. "I thought you said you weren't making me choose." I panted, unable to stop myself from grinding against Steve on the down stroke. Bucky leaned down and took my chin in his hand, tilting me to look at him as Steve kept lifting my hips up and down on his cock. 

"You don't have to" Bucky started but this time I was the one not letting people finish. I reached out and pulled his face to mine, kissing him hard and biting his lip as he pulled away. “You’ll have me next, be patient.” He smiled. 

"I want you both." I took Steve’s hands off my hips, guiding them to my breasts before taking Bucky’s hand and guiding him to get behind me. He knelt behind me, unsure what to do as his warm arm wrapped around my waist. He stroked my clit as I reached behind me, pulling him until the head of his cock pressed against my ass. I lifted off of Steve as he shifted under my thighs as the two of them adjusted to accommodate each other. 

I felt Bucky's fingers pressing into my clit, the other holding himself steady as he slid inside me, slowly lowering me back onto Steve’s cock as I took them both. They stayed still at first, letting me enjoy the sensation of being blissfully full before I couldn't resist the urge to move any longer. I started to move , every nerve screaming in pleasure as four hands roamed over every exposed inch. Steve sat up as both of them moved in and out of me as they held me between them. I felt Bucky's mouth on the back of my neck, Steve's on my breast as my back arched and I lost all control. Every muscle in me contracted and released in a spasming orgasm that I can't even begin to try and describe. I felt Bucky come first, his cock twitching inside me, the sensation sending my body into another wave or euphoria. The second orgasam made my legs weak and I felt my muscles turn to jello as the climax squeezed them inside me, pushing Steve over the edge. 

When I regained control of my faculties I was lying with my cheek against Steve's chest, still straddling him spent inside me as he breathed like someone who'd just run a triathlon. Bucky had rolled beside us and had his hand in his hair, looking at the ceiling and panting, eyes wide like he was still shocked by this turn of events. A stray thought crossed my mind and I started giggling. 

"What’s so funny?" Bucky asked. 

"Remind me to thank Sam next time he's over.” I smiled. 


End file.
